


To live and love again

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Again, Children, F/M, Family, Happy, Introspettivo, Live, Love, Mom - Freeform, Photo, Sad, Sentimentale, ricordi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Ogni persona nella sua vita ha una sola anima gemella, un unico grande amore e, quando questo gli viene portato via cosa gli resta? Il nulla, ma può sempre imparare ad amare di nuovo. Non è facile, nessuno dice che lo è, ma Meredith Grey è la prova che questo può avvenire.Non è importante quanto tu abbia amato o sofferto, puoi sempre ritornare a vivere, questo è quello che ha imparato lei dalle brutte situazioni.E… Che cosa dovrebbe fare Meredith ora che aveva trovato la felicità e l’aveva persa di nuovo e, ancora una volta?Sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti, quando non riusciva a vedere altro che buio attorno a lei?





	To live and love again

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
 

Si dice che ci sono persone destinate ad avere un unico grande amore, tuttavia sono sempre le stesse che nel corso della loro vita possono amare ancora, anche se pensano il contrario.  
Provare di nuovo quelle emozioni che li rendevano felici, che li facevano sentire pronte ad affrontare qualunque cosa il destino gli avrebbe riservato e... unico.  
Per loro il vero traguardo è quello di constatare che possono farlo, indipendentemente da ciò che hanno passato, del male che hanno subito o della sofferenza di cui sono stati protagonisti.  
Meredith aveva amato due persone e li aveva perse entrambe le volte.  
Lei, tuttavia non lo considerava una perdita perchè alla fine aveva dimostrato a se stessa di poter amare. Sì, di poter amare di nuovo dopo Derek. La cosa più difficile era stata proprio questo: ammettere di provare qualcosa per qualcuno che non fosse lui.  
Forse questo era uno dei motivi che la portò a fare la cosa più giusta, anche se il dolore che sentiva era nulla paragonato alla gioia e allo stupore che si leggeva negli occhi di Nathan.  
Meredith proprio perché sapeva ciò che significava, aveva trovato dentro di lei la forza per percorrere quella strada, salire sull’ambulanza e confessare tutto.  
Lui, l’unico che era stato capace pian piano di indebolire il muro che si era costruita, che la capiva più di quanto nessun altro riuscisse a fare. Lo stesso uomo che non solo l’aveva portato a porsi domande indesiderate, ma che le aveva dato la possibilità di amare di nuovo.  
Consapevole di questo e… molto altro, come poteva avercela con lui per la felicità che stava provando? Semplice, non poteva.  
E, ora mentre si allontanava, rivisse quell’ultimo momento, assaporando quell'affermazione, il calore che sentì sulla pelle nel pronunciare quel nome e che, ancora dopo anni teneva stretto a sé.  
   
_Meredith appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e Nathan lasciò che le sue si fermassero sui fianchi attirandola verso di sé. Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi per millesimi di secondi che sembrarono ore. Il luogo dove tutto risiedeva,  testimone molto spesso di confessioni, ancor prima che le labbra le pronunciassero._  
_«Mi dispiace» sussurrò Nathan dopo qualche istante, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi lucidi._  
_Era impossibile dire ciò che stava provando, forse solo paura, o tristezza, o dolore, o forse un misto di tutto._  
_Meredith sentì il mondo caderle addosso, di nuovo,  ma si dimostrò forte, più di quanto in realtà non fosse._  
_«Non devi» si affrettò a dire, ma non in modo sbrigativo come chi confessa qualcosa in cui non crede, ma come chi, sa ciò che afferma._  
_«Se fosse stato Derek, sarei già scappata via» rivelò sorridendo, mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime._  
_Nathan era confuso, ma capì. Era sempre stato così tra i due._  
_Non avevano bisogno di grandi parole o gesti plateali perché bastava un solo sguardo._  
_Portavano lo stesso carico di dolore, anche se allo stesso tempo era molto  diverso. Una contraddizione, è vero, ma… Loro erano anche questo._  
_Meredith accarezzò la sua guancia, lasciò le braccia scendere lungo i fianchi, alzò la testa e sorrise._  
_Era il segnale._  
_Ma era così difficile per lui andarsene e, per lei lasciarlo andare._  
_Si ripeté che era la cosa giusta da fare e così lo spronò a quel grande passo che, sì, lo avrebbe portato lontano da lei ma lo avrebbe anche riavvicinato alla donna che aveva amato e perso._  
_Meredith unì le mani a forma di preghiera, li portò alle labbra e nel momento in cui la macchina di Riggs stava per scomparire lei sorrise. Un gesto che poco dopo fu accompagnato da una lacrima scendesa sul suo viso arrossato  e che, portòcon sé anche la sua sensazione di sentirsi più leggera._  
   
Stava tornando dai colleghi, quando all’improvviso si fermò in un punto preciso del parcheggio. Non seppe dire nemmeno perché lo fece. Beh, qualcosa era successo. Per lei, per Derek era molto importante quell'esatto posto.  
Tra il discorso di prima e la posizione attuale provò un brivido lungo tutta la schiena.  
Non riuscì a muoversi, era come se il suo cervello le dicesse di farlo, ma il suo cuore comandasse di no.  
Era immobile.  
Meredith, non si curò nemmeno della gente che passando la guardava stranita. No, lei rimase ferma fino a quando non sentì un leggero vento, quasi impercettibile, sfiorarle la guancia e un soffice tocco caldo sulla spalla.  
_“Sto impazzendo!” sussurrò tra sé, ma lo disse ridendo perché era consapevole di ciò che le succedesse._  
   
No, non era nemmeno la prima volta ricordò e così riprese a camminare.  
Nathan l’aveva lasciata, ma Meredith non era sola. Non lo era mai stata.  
   
Quella sera quando tornò a casa, trovò i figli abbracciati sul suo letto. Fece attenzione a non svegliarli e, dopo essersi tolta i vestiti e messo il pigiama s’infilò sotto le coperte.  
Era stata coraggiosa, forte, indispensabile così come chiedeva la situazione ma ora… Lì distesa tutta l’adrenalina che aveva in corpo stava svanendo e con essa ogni altra certezza.  
Sentì un vuoto colmarle dentro, si era permessa di essere felice e questo era il risultato.  
No, non poteva negarlo. Non più.  
Ogni battito del suo cuore cominciò a incrinarsi, poteva quasi sentire le fibre del tessuto cardiaco indurirsi e poté toccare il muro che pian piano si stava ergendo, formando un ostacolo o meglio un impedimento tra lei e gli altri.  
Il dolore per quella “perdita” non poteva essere descritto, l’aveva riportata indietro nel tempo, a una Meredith che non esisteva più o, forse era era sempre esistita.  
Aveva pensato di essere andata avanti, di aver superato tutto e di poterlo fare davvero, ma ecco che la vita continuava a giocare con lei, ferendola più di quanto non avesse già fatto in passato.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.  
«Ma- mamma, pa-papà» sentì subito dopo un piagnucolio.  
Si girò e si accorse che era il piccolo Bailey.  
«Papà… papà» farfugliò con le guance arrossate.  
Meredith ebbe una fitta e, il suo cuore già messo a dura prova quel giorno crollò. Poteva imporsi qualsiasi stupida regola, ma davanti a quei momenti lei non riusciva a fare altro che pensare a suo marito, detestarsi, arrabbiarsi con se stessa, con lui e infine dimostrarsi forte, anche se in realtà non lo era.  
Si alzò su un gomito, ma prima di accarezzare il figlio, Zola si era già svegliata e prontamente lo cullò a sé.  
Per lei sembrava ormai una cosa normale, ma non tanto per Meredith che, guardò la figlia sorpresa, capendo che alcune cose le erano sfuggite.  
La piccola ormai grande aveva assunto il ruolo di sorrella maggiore e, Meredith la guardò con occhi di rimpianto per chi aveva conosciuto Derek, l’aveva amato e l’aveva perso.  
«Shhh… Ci sono io qui» disse al fratello, mentre con una mano lo stringeva e con l’altra faceva piccoli cerchi sulla schiena per calmarlo.  
«Principino… Shhh…» e poco a poco anche il battito del piccolo cominciò a rallentare.  
Più guardava tutto quello più rimase senza parole.  
Era da una settimana che Bailey chiedeva del padre, era troppo piccolo quando lui morì, ma adesso era ancora più difficile per lui, ancora di più che per Meredith.  
All’asilo lui vedeva molti papà, all’inizio fece l’indifferente e non gli dette peso, ma un giorno le cose cambiarono e anche lui iniziò a chiedere. E così, in quell’esatto momento insieme alla figlia grande prese i più piccoli, li fece sedere e le parlò di Derek. Era dannatamente difficile, eppure lo fece, cercando anche di affrontare quella situazione dura che era la morte e, che non avrebbero più potuto vedere il loro papà.  
Zola, benché ormai grande aveva conosciuto quell’uomo, il padre amorevole che, pur se per poco aveva voluto bene, che continuava a farlo e… il suo compito era il più impegnativo. Capitava spesso che quando la madre non ci fosse e loro gli chiedevano di Derek, lei doveva rispondere e le causava sempre troppo dolore, mai quanto a Meredith dover vedere il volto dei suoi figli tristi e addolorati.  
Avrebbe voluto fare di più, ma non poteva cambiare ciò che era.  
«Mamma» iniziò così a piangere anche la piccola Ellis che, con tutto quel trambusto si era svegliata.  
Stropicciò gli occhietti con le sue manine paffute e cercò di andare da lei.  
Meredith capì che non era serata, si alzò, prese la piccola e si distese di nuovo a letto, mentre lei già si stava accoccolando sul suo seno. Si ritrovò a stringere a sé i tre figli, l’ultima cosa che gli era rimasta di Derek.  
Non era solo un abbraccio d’amore, ma un gesto di forza per colmare quel vuoto, quel dolore che cresceva dentro di lei.  
Sì, anche ora e, soprattutto dopo Nathan provava quelle emozioni così intense da non poter essere abbattute, almeno non del tutto.  
Lui era pronto a fare un passo avanti, quella sera avrebbe dovuto conoscere i suoi figli, ma d’un tratto tutto era cambiato. Meredith rimase a fissare il soffitto e si chiese come tutto era potuto andare a rotoli così in poche ore, come era successo di perdere nuovamente l’uomo che amava e quella sicurezza che aveva acquistato.  
   
_“Maledizione” disse a sé, tra un sussurro e uno sbadiglio._  
   
Ellis si era addormentata quasi subito, mentre Bailey con gli occhi arrossati era stretto ancora alla sorella.  
 «Mamma… Perché non ci racconti di papà?» domandò Zola, cogliendo la madre di sorpresa, tanto che lei arretrò leggermente.  
La figlia la guardò con occhi fieri, orgogliosi e colmi di ammirazione e, sapeva bene che non poteva non farlo, anche se ogni ricordo era un colpo al cuore.  
Lo aveva promesso a Derek, a loro e a se stessa.  
I suoi figli dovevano ricordarlo, anche chi non lo aveva conosciuto, soprattutto loro.  
Meredith sorrise e iniziò con un dolce e divertente annetodo di quando tutto era iniziato e, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso era quello che le serviva.  
Il piccolo inconsciamente alzò la manina, la poggiò sulla guancia della madre e catturò una lacrima, ancor prima che lo avrebbe fatto lei.  
Ormai erano anni che era morto e Meredith riusciva a parlare del marito senza piangere, lo faceva spesso,  tuttavia c’erano quei momenti – come quello- che era quasi impossibile non farlo. Bailey gli somigliava ogni giorno di più, c’era così tanto di Derek che… rendeva le cose molto più complicate.  
Come per gli altri, anche per lei c’era un limite al dolore che una persona poteva sopportare e, nonostante avesse alle spalle anni e anni di sofferenza e, di momenti in cui la vita l’aveva spezzata, non era invincibile anche se lei lo credeva.  
   
_“Forse nel mio destino c’è scritto che non merito la felicità a lungo tempo, che devo accontentarmi di piccoli e fugaci momenti” rifletté, lasciando quell’affermazione fluttuare nell’aria come le emozioni che stava provando._  
   
I piccoli dolcemente chiusero gli occhi il momento esatto che Meredith giunse alla conclusione.  
Sorrise soddisfatta e, guardandoli ancora una volta si sentì fortuna.  
Era Meredith Grey, era sopravvissuta al peggio e al peggio sarebbe sopravvissuta.  
La sua mente però sembrò non volerla lasciare libera, perché appena chiuse gli occhi, iniziò a rivivere alcuni dei momenti più belli con il collega cardiochirurgo e scoprì quando quell’uomo le mancava già.  
No, non avrebbe immaginato tutto questo, perché non c’erano probabilità che la donna che lui amava tornasse dal regno dei morti.  
Come poteva, anche solo pensare a quella possibilità? Nessuno poteva, eppure quei miracoli cui loro, come medici non credono talvolta si presentavano a riscuotere un salario alto, più di quanto si  riuscirebbe mai a pagare.  
Nathan e Meredith avevano avuto un unico grande amore ed entrambi l’avevano perso, ma sapevano di essere in grado di amare di nuovo. Lo avevano provato, insieme.  
Proprio come sapevano di essere l’uno la seconda scelta dell’altro, eppure quello non gli aveva impedito di vivere ciò che di bello c’era tra di loro, anche se non lo avevano mai etichettato.  
Pensavano che la loro vita sarebbe andata avanti, che potevano farlo ma quando quella chiamata arrivò, squarciò ogni possibilità.  
Nathan aveva ritrovato la sua Megan.  
Ora Meredith era "solo" una madre single, una vedova e un primario di chirurgia generale.  
Di nuovo lo stesso schema, ma con un aggiunta in più; il suo cuore si era rispezzato.  
Quante probabilità c’erano che le loro vite sarebbero potute cambiare in un battito d’ali? Infinitesime e loro le avevano sfidate tutte.  
Lei non poteva impedire a lui di stare con Megan, così come lui non poteva chiederle di restare insieme.  
Potevano aver scelto una strada diversa da quella che si erano immaginati, ma nel cuore di ciascuno dei due c’era ancora quell’amore che avevano provato e sarebbe rimasto intanto nel tempo. Nathan e Meredith avevano dato l’uno beneficio all’altro, alleviato le sofferenze che portavano come macigni di cui nessuno sembrava sbarazzarsi mai.  
Si dice che la vita riservi un solo grande amore, ma allo stesso tempo mette sulla strada numerose possibilità per amare di nuovo. Nessuno dei due cercava quell’amore che avevano provato un'unica sola volta nella vita, sapevano che non lo avrebbero più potuto avere- o almeno era così-  e, nemmeno lo voleva, magli bastava essere felici un’altra volta. Era tutto quello che chiedevano: amare di nuovo.  
C’era stato un tempo per Meredith e Derek, così come per Meredith e Nathan adesso… Beh, ci sarebbe stato un, anzi il momento per Meredith Grey e figli.  
Questo non significava che non avrebbe più amato, ma solo che si sarebbe presa una lunga pausa dai sentimenti.  Avrebbe permesso a se stessa di piangere per quel dolore, di riprendersi con tempi più lunghi e  lottato per far sì, che non smettesse di credere in quel sentimento che tutti chiamano AMORE.  
Potrebbe anche essere stata la fine della relazione con Nathan Riggs, ma non era la fine. Quel momento segnò per lei un nuovo inizio, diverso da quelli precedenti – senza dubbio- e perché, magari anche migliore.  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti ^_^  
Ritorno a pubblicare di nuovo in questo fandom, ma stavolta con una coppia che non avrei creduto possibile.  
Questa storia si collega al finale della 13 stagione, l'ho scritta molto prima che iniziasse la 14 e quindi... tutti gli eventi che seguono sono di mia invenzione.  
Beh, io sono e sarò sempre fan della coppia Meredith e Derek, ma dopo un pò, anche troppo che mi ci è voluto ho iniziato a farmi piacere Nathan con Meredith e... non nascondo che mi ha spiazato questa notizia di Megan, ma ancora di più vedere le loro sorti nella 14 stagione.  
Beh, è solo una piccola storia che mi era venuta in mente, che ho voluto raccontare e, anche se ormai sembra molto lontano... Ehm.... mi piaceva pubblicarla lo stesso.  
Avevo pensato di cambiare alcune cose, ma ho deciso di lasciare tutto così =D  
  
Spero che vi piaccia ^_^  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
 


End file.
